Exile
by luxrayvisionx
Summary: In the world of pokemon without humans. A Shinx is exiled from his home village for something he didn t do. Will he survive the wild and get a new home? Find out in this story. This is my first ever story. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**Exile**

* * *

"Because of your foul deed's, I demand you an exile!"

" I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, just a dream..." a shinx said.

The shinx was like any normal shinx. Not so large, blue front, black rear and a star on its tail. Except there's a twist. He has a batch of gold fur on his front-right paw. Being a male, his hind paws are black.

"Dreams of the past... Why did they do it for something I didn't do?"

* * *

Flashback:

It was a rainy day and there was not much sun. The wind was blowing. The place was streaming with other pokemon. Though one pokemon was being carried, chained to the guards who would keep him from fleeing. Four chains to be exact. Why would they need 4 chains for a small shinx may you ask? They thought, he, a small shinx, had been stealing in the town.

"I tell you, I didnt do it!" the shinx said.

"For the crimes you have done, Mister Electron, for the violation of the law," the judge said.

"I mean it! I didn't do anything!" Electron said.

"Your words are pointless. We have a ton of witnesses of you doing it", the judge said again.

"They didn't see me, they saw someone else!," the shinx said.

"Resistance is futile."

"You have the wrong pokemon!"

"Because of your foul deed's, I demand you an exile!"

"I didn't do anything! Don't do this! It's not right!" the shinx said.

"Guards! Get this law breaker out of my sight!" the judge said.

Electron was carried out into a carriage that was pulled far way from the village. He was thrown on the road inside a bag and left there without any food or water.

End of flashback.

* * *

The memories still inside his head, and a drop of water dripping down one of his eyes.

He had been exiled for something he didn't do. He left the country seeing he was no longer welcome.

He took his supplies he found during his 3 months of exile and went on.

He heard something in the distance. It sounded like rushing water. Electron went on his way to it. In his mind he thought that civilization would normally be by water.

He rushed to see what was further away, out of the woods and by the water.

* * *

This is the first time I've attempted a story. I might continue when I feel like it.

Review if you like. Might help me know what I should work on. I'm new to makign stories.


	2. Exile chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Seems like I actually mmade another chapter... Why have I done this!

* * *

As he was running, Electron saw some light from the end of the forest.

'Light!', Electron thought as he ran to the end of the forest.

He started sprinting to the light as he thought of what could be there.

When he finally got out of the forest he saw what he expected. What might that be you ask? Civilization.

To be precise, it was just a small village. It seemed smaller than the one he was exiled from.

It seemed like the town was a bit lively. There seemed to be quite a bit of shops around town. He looked to the right and then to the left, where he saw something.

For some reason, he could see a bunch of pokemon clustered in a specific place. He could see something that seemed a bit familiar. He went a bit closer to get a better look. He could see a bunch of pokemon on two sides, one being bigger than the other. The smaller one seemed to be protesting against something while the bigger one seemed to support what was going on. Electron went even closer to see what it was. He saw a pokemon in the back of the two crowds. Then it hit him, someone was being put on judgement. On a chair, a fairly small pokemon was sitting. Electron could make it out to be a vulpix. It was sitting on a chair seeming stressed.

"What are you talking about?!" it said.

"You think you can break into our base and get away with it?" someone else said.

"I'm telling you that I didn't do it" the vulpix said again.

"Liar! We saw you do it!" another one said.

"Its not true!" the vulpix said again.

"Lets get it", the other pokemon said as they started approaching the fire type.

"No stop!" it said.

"Too late".

After hearing this, Electron started running to the scene.

"Hey, stop!" Electron said.

"Who are you, weakling?" the other pokemon said.

"Im not a weakling!"

"Come back when you get older," he said.

"What are you doing!" Electron said.

"Getting some payback. But if you insist, we can beat you up too," they said.

"Bring it on!" electron said as he used charge.

"Wrong choice kid," one of the pokemon in the gang of pokemon said.

"You will see where you are wrong," the shinx said as he released discharge. "Take that!"

* * *

Well guess that's all for now. Ill probably be doing stuff. Maybe I'll continue, maybe I wont. See ya if there's a next time. And if I continue, the next chapter will be a fight seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Shinx used discharge at the pokemon in front of him. He only just noticed. They were mostly ground types.

"Oh great…" Electron said as he stopped using discharge.

"Ha ha ha, that won't beat us!" he saw an Onix say. Electron assumed it to be the leader.

"That's not my only moves though!" the Shinx said as he prepared to use another attack. Instead of attacking though, he took out something round and blue and used it. Every one of the pokemon he was facing went to sleep in the blink of an eye.

The Shinx went to the Vulpix and said:

"What were they doing?"

"I don't really know… I was walking in the forest and got attacked." The vulpix said.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up" Electron whispered.

"Good idea."

The Shinx and the Vulpix retreated into the woods as they ran from the sleeping danger. They didn't know when the ground type gang would wake up or if they would get ambushed. The two were trying to keep as much distance from the other pokemon. As they were running inside the forest by the town the ground around them started shaking violently. Some ground a bit ahead of the two was shaking much more than where they were. Then out of nowhere, the Onix that they were trying to get away from burrowed out of the ground.

"Surprise!" The Onix yelled as he landed right over the other two. He was a lot taller than both of them combined.

"Think you can get away that easily? Think again!" the Onix said as he charged an attack.

"Do you have any effective attacks?" the Vulpix asked Electron.

"No… I got some seeds though. Would some blast seeds be of any use?" Electron replied back.

"Good enough. Let´s just hope you have enough of them." The vulpix replied.

"Alright, take the blast seeds and lets fight him!" the Shinx answered.

The Onix was burrowing under ground at them. They could feel the ground under them shaking heavily.

"Put a blast seed here", the Shinx said before the Onix got up.

"Alright, I´ll throw too," the Vulpix answered. ¨

The Onix burrowed up exactly where Electron predicted, where the blast seed was. The Onix had gotten it on his head and he didn´t even notice it.

"Throw it!" Electron shouted to the vulpix as he took a blast seed. The vulpix did the same. The Onix was choosing who to attack as the two were aiming where the blast seed was on the Onix.

"Throw!" Electron shouted. Electron and the Vulpix both threw their blast seed at the Onix´s head.

Both seeds hit the Onix right in the face and exploded. Even the one on his face exploded from the other two explosions.

"Argh! I´m gonna kill you!" The Onix shouted after taking the hit.

The Onix charged at the two smaller pokemon with all his force.

"Get ready! The Shinx said to the Vulpix.

"Ready to get it," it replied.

As the Onix got close the other two were separating. They were going further away from each other. The Onix saw this as an apportunity. He charged at the Shinx and was going to attack him. The Shinx took out an orb and threw it in the air. The orb was emitting a blinding light to whoever didn't close their eyes before the sight.

"I´m going to get you!" the Onix shouted as he was looking around with pain in his eyes.

As he was looking around the Vulpix had gone behind it. The Vulpix went up the back of the Onix and got to its head.

"There you are!" the Onix said as he attacked the vulpix. The vulpix dodged the attack while on his head making him hit his own head. The Shinx ran towards the Onix holding his last blast seed.

"Pain over gain," the Shinx said quietly and threw the blast seed right on his eye.

The Vulpix saw the blast seed as Electron threw it and jumped off of the Onix's head. The blast seed got on the eye, right above the pupil and exploded there. The Onix fell on the ground and could only use one eye to see what was under him. He twisted his body up and went back up to a useable stance. He saw the Shinx and started burrowing towards it. Electron saw him and started running in circles of a diameter of about 5 meters. The Vulpix saw the Onix looking at the Shinx and as it went burrowing the Vulpix charged an attack. The Onix went up right in the middle of the circle Electron was running in and Electron was pushed to the side by the Onix. The Vulpix took aim at the rock type and shot an attack. The vulpix used Ember. Luckily, the Onix got hit, but even better, burned.

"Argh!" it cried out in pain. The Onix started retreating away from the two smaller pokemon to the direction of his allies.

"We survived… For now" Electron said to the Vulpix.

"What do you mean by "for now"?" The Vulpix asked.

"I doubt he will be away for long. He went to the direction of his buddies. Lets get a move on," The shinx told the Vulpix.

"Thanks for saving me back there though. Why did you help me though?," the Vulpix asked.

"Don´t know… Just felt like I had to. Don´t really know why I did," Electron answered.

"Well whats your name?" The Vulpix said. "My name is Fotia."

"My name is Electron. Nice to make your acquaintance," Electron answered.

"Lets get out of the forest while we can" Electron said.

"Right behind you," Fotia said.

* * *

Can´t believe I actually did this… a third chapter. Guess I haven't stopped yet. And I actually made a chapter over 500 words. New record. Anyways, guess I should thank you for actually reading this. Never expected the story to get over 5 views.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No. I dont own pokemon.

Chapter 4

It had been a while since Electron and Fotia had continued after the Onix had retreated to his pals. The two were a bit wary from fighting and running away directly after the fight. It was getting close to evening as they were walking. The sky was getting a bit darker. The forest seemed a bit colder during the night, unusually cold. You could say about 3 degrees celcius.

"Do you know how long it is to the next settlement?" Fotia asked.

"Nope, haven't seen any for a while" Electron answered.

"Should we set up camp around here? I´m tired" the Vulpix complained.

"I don´t suppose you want to get captured, right?" the shinx said.

"No" Fotia answered.

"If we are going to sleep here, we need to find a good place, somewhere where we will be hidden. Don´t want the gang of pokemon to find us, now do we?" Electron said as he continued walking.

"But I´m tired… I want to sleep for the night," Fotia complained. "When can we stop?"

"We can if we find somewhere to sleep."

"How would you know of good hiding spots?" Fotia answered back.

"Oh, right. Never told you. I was exiled from my original settlement for something I didn't do." Electron said.

"That was cruel. Why would anyone do that?" the vulpix asked.

"They for some reason thought that a thief was me. I have been on my own for 3 weeks. I know my way around the wild." Electron answered.

"Well, have you found anywhere to sleep? I´m tired." Fotia said as she yawned.

"No. Why don´t you help me look? Would go faster if two did it." Electron said.

"Fine…" the Vulpix agreed.

After a while Electron found a place to sleep and saw it was big enough and hidden from a lot of places.

"Hey Fotia I found a place to sleep," Electron said.

"Alright" She said. Fotia went to Electron and saw a pile of dirt surrounded a bit by bushes. "Should do," Fotia said as she went to sleep.

Electron went to sleep shortly after Fotia had fallen asleep.

(Electrons dream)

He had been thrown out of a carriage after his exile. He had to get out of the bag he was put in. He used bite on it and got a hole in the sack. He started biting and ripping more from the sack until the hole was big enough for him to get out of. He saw that the carriage he was thrown out of was long gone and he was lost in a forest. He found himself not knowing where to go and then he woke up.

It was morning and the sun was rising. The weather seemed warmer than the night before it. Electron was the first to wake up and went to look for some berries to eat but first looked around him to see if those other pokemon were around him. They weren't. He went away from the bushes but stayed close to the bushes. He saw some oran berries a bit further away from him and took some. He had took around 30 and put it in his bag. He went back to the bushes and saw the Fotia was still sleeping. He proceeded to wake her up.

"You do realize that sleeping too long could get us in trouble," Electron said as he got Fotia to wake up.

"Ok, I´ll get up…," Fotia said.

"We need to get further away from this forest or we will be caught by those other pokemon." Electron said.

They ate some of the berries Electron picked earlier and started walking through the forest. The forest seemed a bit too quiet for Electrons liking. As they walked he started to hear a bit more sound from other pokemon in the forest. They continued to walk and after a while they saw what seemed like the exit of the forest. Once they got out they saw a field of grass ahead.

"Seems like we´re out of the forest," Fotia said.

"You don´t say… I think I can see it," Electron answered back.

"Think those rock types will be back Electron?"

"No, not as far as I think."

They saw that the grass would span quite some distance. Electron could make out something that looked like a wall in the distance, about 30 kilometers away.

"I think I found a settlement. We might make it there before night," Electron said as he saw something that resembled a settlement.

"Okay. Let´s go. I can´t wait to get to safety" Fotia replied.

They went on to get to the settlement. By the end of the day they had gotten there. The settlement looked like a small village. It had a few walls around it. Most of the "buildings"(If you would call them that) were mostly made from wood or dirt, judging from the outside. After a while they noticed the sun was almost down. The two made their way to a town map and searched for an inn.

"How much poké do you have?" Electron asked to Fotia.

"I have about Three grand," she answered back.

"That should be enough for a few days in the cheapest inns," he said.

They went towards the route that led to the inn and started walking to it. When they got it they saw that it wasn't in too good shape either.

"Hello there, young one's," the innkeeper said as he saw the two come in. He was a normal sized onix. The two smaller pokemon went forward.

"Two small rooms, please." Fotia said.

"That will be 250poké each," he said.

Fotia game the onix 500 poké as she received two keys. Electron took one key and they went to separate doors.

Hello! If you're reading this I gotta thank you. You might already know but this is my first story. Any reviews about how I could do the story better would be appreciated.

And if you are coming back after you saw the update, thanks. Got to apologize for my inactivity though.

C ya next time I get around to post something!


End file.
